Atomsk Spiral King
"There is no future, but to lose." # 100%: you have 3 ally sorcerers, they have 6500 3750 [Hard+: 3000] life, , you can heal and revive them. They protect you from his ultimate and for each sorcerer dead Atomsk gains 3.33% energy/second. and 6.66% magic armor # 60%: Gains GRAVITYFLUX, a supernova star often spawns outside, it has 250 life and moves towards Atomsk, upon reaching him causes SUPERNOVA. spawn more often # 20%: final phase removes sorcerers, Atomsk energy resets, he gains 2.5% energy/second and his ultimate becomes COLLAPSE. Camera is locked towards Atomsk. Tips: don't stand midrange if he faces you as Starwave will instantly kill you. Can slow supernova stars with Cold Shoulder and Selia's Will??? Sorcerers barrier during ult can protect you from Saint soul death???! Moves Basic attack conjures a line of 4 meteors that impact for 625 1250 damage, emit an orb missile each that deals 500 damage and travels half a rotation around Atomsk, their rotation inverted for each row. 1 extra meteor falls on a random hero and doesn't emit an orb. METEORSHOWER Counter (2s cast) Conjures a massive barrage of giant meteors on the quarter of the arena in front of him. Meteors deal 1000 1500 damage and short silence. Can outlast . STARWAVE Atomsk instantly touches the ground with his hand midrange in front of him for 3 seconds, emitting a barrage of star missiles that quickly accelerate and deal 600 damage. BLACKHOLE Conjures a black hole, they deal 200 damage/second and suck heroes inside them with more force the closest they are to their center. Black hole center deal 3000 damage and teleport to a random point. Black holes transform projectiles and missiles into blue and slower purple stellar orbs, they scatter after the black hole dies and deal 1000 damage/second. STELLARWIND Traces 3 spiraling trails of stellar fire from Atomsk through the whole arena that last 3 seconds, deal 1000 damage/second and super silence. SPIRALNOVA Conjures 6 energy traps from outside the arena that spiral towards Atomsk and catch heroes on their way. When they reach him they explode for 1500 damage and 1.5 seconds knockup. Heroes trapped can act, can't escape and are immune to black hole centers. STARCRUSH Counter (1.5s cast) Sends electrical projectiles around the arena and directly on top of heroes and sorcerers that impact for small stellar storms that last 3 seconds, deal 1000 damage/second, slow and super silence. ANOMALY Counter (2s cast) Conjures 3 black holes in a circle around Atomsk. SUPERNOVA Gain 30% energy and a global shockwave deals 1000 2000 damage and heavy knockback. GRAVITYFLUX Launch heroes and sorcerers in the air, silences, greatly slows and freezes cooldowns. Slow moving vortexes appear on the ground, landing on them 5 seconds later deals 2000 damage, they linger afterwards for 500 damage/second. Requires at least 2 sorcerers alive and no supernova star. He doesn't gain energy during that spell. GALAXYCRUSH # Conjures a black hole on him, slows heroes and disables for the entire ultimate. # Stellar orbs crash down into the arena for 1250 damage. They spin in circles around Atomsk and deal 1000 damage/second. # After 7 seconds Atomsk absorbs stellar orbs, silences heroes and releases a stellar shockwave that deals 1000 2000 damage and burns 50 energy. Living sorcerers form a barrier that protect you from it. # Dead sorcerers get revived at full life. no longer revives and if all sorcerers are dead enters final phase Strategy: you can safely move through the rows of stellar orbs with a diagonal movement in between them. COLLAPSE "Not quick enough!" Engulfs the universe into nothingness, disintegrates heroes, ignores lives, game over. Category:Boss